


The Assembly - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's thoughts during Stephen's gender equality assembly.<br/>Drabblish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assembly - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Frank sauntered into the hall, just before the assembly started, and slouched in his seat. The year 7 he just wedgied for looking at him wrong hobbled in a few seconds later. He was always light on the year 7s, only preparing them for what they would experience when they were older if they were still little shits. Frank sighed loudly.  
This is going to be so shit, he thought to himself, since his lackeys were sat on the other side of the hall.  
The lights lowered, and the music started. Stage lights illuminated the 4 girls on stage.   
Wait. Was that... Stephen? Frank’s eyes widened, and he sat up in his seat. Damn, that boy could dance... He forced himself to watch the girls, but he kept getting transfixed by Stephen. Thankfully, due to the low lights, no one noticed his blatant staring. His mouth dropped open as Stephen effortlessly lifted his leg high above his head.  
No girl he knew could do that.  
What was he thinking? This was Stephen he was thinking about. More importantly, it was a guy. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away.   
Up on stage, while he was dancing, Stephen noticed Frank’s staring, and his starstruck expression. He raised his eyebrows, and winked at him, mentally laughing at the way he looked like he’d been electrocuted.  
Why was he being so affected by him?  
It was because he was dressed as a girl, right?  
It was because he had great legs... For a guy that is.   
It was because he had an incredible arse...  
Wait. What?


End file.
